Destiny Trip
by Miss Beltful
Summary: Revised. The SM and DBZ characters go on vacation, and just "happen" to meet. What chaos will ensue when they are all together at a beach resort? What new love will spring, and what old one will fall? Enjoy!
1. Destiny Trip Chapter 1

Title: Destiny Trip Chapter 1  
  
Author: Azn A.  
  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Eee hee hee hee!!!!! I've always wanted to do a DBZ/SM fic, and now I AM! Be afraid, my children... Anyways, I'm really excited about this, even if I know that this fic will eat dirt. Most of my writing sucks anyways, but I had to get this out! And if any of you actually want to help me out a bit with this fic, email me! Help is most gladly accepted! OK, this is a Trunks/Usa romance. This takes place after the whole Galaxia thing. Cell is gone, also. ^^ I have no clue how long this will be. I have a distinct clue how bad this fic will be, but I doing this just because it's one of my wishes for life. *sigh* Go ahead, click the little Back button if you want to, you're going to anyways... By the way, I actually kind of like Mamoru, unlike most DBZ/SM authors out there, but don't worry, there will be some Mamoru bashing, so... *scattered cheers are heard* Yeah. --;;; But, start cringing, Mamoru-haters. The first (and possibly more) part has Usa/Mamo stuff. Sorry, but it's part of the fic!   
  
Please email and review!   
  
Here's an age list (of the people who are in this fic at the moment)  
  
~Inners~ 17  
  
Mamoru~ 21  
  
Gohan~ 17  
  
Goten~ 10  
  
Chibi Trunks~ 10  
  
Mirai Trunks~ 20  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, etc.~ adults (Yeah, uh,   
  
Goku's alive... Don't ask me, I'm just doing the writing, typing, thinking...  
  
*sweatdrop*)  
  
I think I messed up the ages a little... Oops.  
  
If any of you are still there, LET THE CELL GAMES BEGIN!  
  
Erhm, I mean, let the fic unfold...  
  
Disclaimer: Screw Mamoru! I want Trunks! But, instead, I'm stuck with this stupid keyboard and a box of Pocky. That's about all I own, so you can guess that I most definitely do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. *eyes Pocky* Actually, I'm pretty proud of my Pocky...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, wow, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, eyes sparkling. Her hands clasped together. They had stepped out of the suffocating car for a small stop, and were on the edge of a highway. "This place is beautiful!" They were looking at a crystal clear beach, large enough for millions of people, but so big that despite the number of tourists there, it seemed half-empty.   
  
"Yeah, isn't it?" Mamoru smiled at his girlfriend. It was summertime, and school was out. They were visiting an ocean shore, much to the protest of Luna and Kenji, both thinking rather nasty thoughts about the couple.  
  
"This place is great!" Ami said, walking up to them. To satisfy Luna and Kenji, the inners came along for supervision.  
  
"What a huge beach!" Makoto said. "Where are we staying, Mamoru?"  
  
"Some big resort..." Mamoru unfolded an ad he had in his pocket. "It's called Sea Rose Resort. Supposed to have 'large, spacious rooms, beautiful swimming areas, prideful dinners, and friendly service.'" he read from the ad.  
  
"Sounds like a phony, good-for-nothing hotel, if you ask me," Rei announced.  
  
"I don't know, it sounds pretty cool," Minako said.  
  
"It's right over there." Mamoru pointed at the tallest building visible.   
  
"Whoa, it IS big," Usagi commented.  
  
"And right near the beach." Ami said happily.  
  
"Still looks kind of phony to me..." Rei said, eyeing the large tower-like structure.  
  
"Either way, I've already booked the reservations, which cost some serious money, so we have to go there anyways!" Mamoru said rather irritably, since HE had to drive the whole way, while everyone else simply goofed off.  
  
"Stuff it, Mamoru," Rei said, stretching. "We're just as sick and tired of the car as you are, OK?" Without another word, she stalked off back to the car. Everyone else followed, anxious to get to the resort.  
  
"So," Usagi remarked, as Mamoru started up the car, "how many rooms did you ask for?"  
  
"We all are staying in one big suite," he informed her, getting back on the freeway.  
  
"Cool, we're all roomies!" Minako said cheerfully.  
  
After a few more minutes of driving, getting lost, a few curses here and there, getting lost again, a small fight, and a bra flying through the air and onto Mamoru's face, they finally ended up in front of the Sea Rose Resort.  
  
"Mamoru-baka!" Makoto said. "You got us lost twice, and the guy you asked directions for asked me out!"   
  
Mamoru sighed wearily.  
  
"He looked about 45, he had a ring on his left ring finger, and he had a potbelly!" Makoto continued.  
  
"Let me out of here," Mamoru muttered, opening the door, then jumping out. Everyone else piled out of the car and crowded around the trunk to get their luggage.  
  
"We're finally here!" Usagi cried happily. They had been planning this for weeks, and she could barely wait. Now, she was going to spend three whole weeks with her boyfriend and best friends, she was so excited!  
  
"I'll go check in," Mamoru said, tossing Usagi the keys. "Usako, make sure to lock up the car, and meet me inside." He grabbed hold of his suitcase, then went off.   
  
"I'm so glad we're here together! Luna and otou-san almost didn't let me come." Usagi said as she waited for her friends to sort out their bags.  
  
"Luckily they did." Minako smiled at her. The others murmured in agreement.  
  
Usagi locked up the car as Mamoru told her to, then followed her friends inside to the air conditioned lobby. "Wow, this is a beautiful lobby!" Usagi remarked, admiring the deep red curtains, plushy leather couches, and Oriental rugs that adorned the large lobby.  
  
"Really nice," Minako agreed. Spotting Mamoru, she went over to his side, the senshi following her. "Are we checked in?"  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru told them. "We're all set. The suite is giant, with four bedrooms, one with two beds, a kitchenette, and three bathrooms.  
  
"Wow." Usagi was impressed. " But wait, there are only five beds, and six of us."  
  
"The sofa folds out into a bed, Usako," Mamoru said airily.   
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
"So, who gets the sofa bed?" Minako wondered.  
  
"Not me!" everyone cried.  
  
"We'll see," Rei said reasonably, walking over to the elevator and pushing the up arrow. "Whoever it is though, it will most definitely NOT be me."  
  
And that initiated argument #267 of the day: Who Gets the Sofa Bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"'kaa-san... Are we there yet...?" Chibi Trunks whined for the umpteenth time.  
  
Bulma shot a look at Chibi Trunks, which prompty shut him up. She was driving, irritated, on edge, had skipped her daily coffee break, and was suffering from a whomping case of PMS. She shot a disgusted look at her husband, Vegeta, who was scowling out the window in the passenger's seat. A passing car had two children in it. Vegeta scowled at them. The driver sped up, looking at Vegeta with fear. The kids were positively screaming. Vegeta gave a kind of satisfied smirk. Scaring someone. That made his day.  
  
Mirai Trunks (AN: Yes, Mirai Trunks is with them right now. To avoid confusion, let's call Chibi Trunks Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks Trunks, OK?) snorted quietly, watching his younger self cower under his mother's glare. Not that he blamed him. His mom could glare one mean glare.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma barked, tired of seeing her husband sit around, doing nothing. "Check to see if the Sons are still behind us."  
  
Vegeta lazily shot a look at the mirror on the edge. Seeing the big dark blue van, he said, "Yeah, Kakarrot and his baka family are right behind us."  
  
"I wish Goten was here," Chibi Trunks said. "Then I wouldn't be so bored."  
  
Bulma started counting to ten silently in her head.  
  
"'tou-san, turn on the radio, OK?" Chibi Trunks said, handing his father a tape. "And put this on."  
  
Vegeta pushed in the tape.  
  
Chibi Trunks sat back in satisfaction, smirking.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened as he realized what tape, what song, was about to play.  
  
And the radio blared, singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"  
  
At that, Chibi Trunks started laughing, Trunks gulped, waiting for the blow up from his mother, Vegeta rolled his eyes ("baka kids"), and Bulma quickly pushed the eject button.  
  
"Young man!" Bulma chided. "Where did you get this tape?!" She examined the tape, one hands holding it, the other with the steering wheel, not really paying attention to the road.  
  
"From 'tou-san," Chibi Trunks said innocently.  
  
Vegeta snorted again.  
  
"Vegeta! How could you give this to your own son?! Do you realize what ideas this could give him?! Do you want him to grow up as a pervert?! Why..."  
  
And on, and on she went. The cell phone rang next to Trunks. He picked it up, pushing the talk button. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" he heard Goku on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey, Goku."  
  
"Listen, are we almost there? I don't really know the way, and Chi Chi is kind of griping--"   
  
"I am NOT griping, Goku!" Trunks heard Chi Chi's voice in the background. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Anyways," Goku continued hastily, "Goten is getting restless, Gohan is bored because Chi Chi won't let him read on the car, and I'm getting a little hungry."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped, then cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, I'll ask 'kaa-san but I'm not sure if now is the best time... Hold on."  
  
He put a hand over the mouthpiece and said rather meekly, "Uh, 'kaa-san, how much longer until we get there?"  
  
"NOT YOU TOO! I'VE ALREADY GOT YOUR YOUNGER SELF ON MY CASE! NEXT THING YOU KNOW, VEGETA WILL START COMPLAINING, AND--" Bulma launched into full scold mode.  
  
"No, no," Trunks yelled, motioning at the phone, "Goku wants to know!"  
  
"Oh." Bulma calmed down. "Well, in that case, tell him that we'll be there in around five minutes."  
  
"Baka onna," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Rubbing his ears, Trunks said into the cell phone, "We'll be there in about five mintues."  
  
"Oh, great!" Goku said cheerfully. "Did you hear that, everyone? We'll be there in about five minutes!"  
  
Cheers were heard in the background.  
  
"I'm sorry about the trouble, Trunks, but it's a circus over here..." Goku apologized.  
  
"And it's just so delightful here..." Trunks mumbled, then spoke in his normal tone, "Not a problem, Goku. See you in a few." He hung up.  
  
"What did Goten say?" asked his younger self.  
  
"Nothing," he told Chibi Trunks. "I only talked to Goku."  
  
"Aww, come on! Why couldn't my older self be cooler?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut up, baka kids!"  
  
Bulma counted to twenty silently.  
  
Chibi Trunks stopped arguing when he saw something in the distance. "Hey! Look!" He pointed straight ahead. Vegeta and Trunks looked forward. They saw a long strip of white sand next to the sparkling cerulean ocean, looking tranquil and calm compared to the bustling tourist-y city that was at the waterside edge.  
  
"The beach! That's where we're staying!" Chibi Trunks yelled, whooping. "We're almost there!"  
  
"Thank God," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Bulma took an exit, then said shortly, "Vegeta, tell me which hotel we're staying at. It's on that piece of paper next to your foot."  
  
Vegeta swiped the tiny paper into his hand, then read, "The Sea Rose Resort."  
  
"Hmm... I think that tall one up there is it," Bulma remarked.  
  
"No way!" Chibi Trunks yelled excitedly. "We're staying in THAT place?!"  
  
They quickly found their way, and parked. The Sons followed, parking right next to them.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Chi Chi cried, quickly exiting from the car. "Gosh, I'm glad to get out of that godforsaken car!"  
  
"Me, too," Bulma said, stretching. "At least you weren't driving."  
  
Goku stepped out into the sunlight, looking up in awe at the huge building. "Wow, it's really tall... We're staying here?"  
  
"Hai, baka," Vegeta snapped, getting all of his family's luggage, throwing it over his shoulder, then stomping inside. Goku quickly grabbed his family's luggage easily, then followed. Everyone else trailed behind them, talking.  
  
"It was so boring on my car. What about yours?" Goten asked.  
  
Chibi Trunks grinned. "Interesting. I gave 'tou-san a tape with 'I'm Too Sexy,' and he played it."  
  
The little devil pair howled with laughter.  
  
"Geez, that was boring!" Gohan remarked. "I couldn't do anything on the car!"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "Good thing we're finally here."  
  
"I wonder what we're staying in? A lot of rooms?" Gohan thought out loud.  
  
Bulma heard him. "We're all staying in a suite, Gohan."  
  
"Big enough for all of us?" Trunks asked. "There's eight of us."  
  
"So we'll be a little squished. Big deal, we'll live with it." She went to the counter to check in, not noticing Goten and Chibi Trunks making rather rude hand signs at people who passed.   
  
"Goten! Chibi Trunks!" Gohan hissed as a group of several girls and a guy passed by them. Chibi Trunks was wolf whistling at the girls. Luckily none of them noticed anything, and went right on walking. "Quit it or I'll tell 'kaa-san!"  
  
"Ahh, you're no fun, onii-san!" Goten cried, then began to wrestle with Chibi Trunks.  
  
"I can't believe I'm related to that guy," Gohan said, pointing at Goten.  
  
"I can't believe I WAS that guy," Trunks said, pointing to his younger self.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Well, we've got our room!" Bulma cried triumphantly, holding up a card key. "Room number 379. Fifth floor."  
  
"Last one to the elevator is a @%&#$~! *@%$#!&^!" Chibi Trunks cried, which produced a couple of"CHIBI TRUNKS!"s and gasps. He ran off, laughing, pulling Goten with him.  
  
Everyone but Vegeta raced to the elevator. Vegeta just scoffed, and walked proudly through the crowd. As they waited for the elevator, Chibi Trunks pointed at Vegeta, and said, "You're a-" Gohan quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"We're going to have to take two elevators," Bulma said. "We have way too much luggage for the elevator to carry."   
  
Automatically, the families split up, each waiting for different elevators.  
  
"Don't forget, fifth floor!" Bulma called to the other group.  
  
Trunks observed the crowd, bored, waiting for the lift. He heard one young girl with a red bow pulling her blonde hair back say to her group, "Guys, we won't all be able to fit on the elevator."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" a tall brunette asked.  
  
"Well, there's six of us. There's, uh, another group over there." Trunks watched her point her head in their direction without being too conspicuous. "There's four of them. We won't all fit on that one elevator. And even if we would, it'd be awfully, er, squishy."   
  
"Ten people," a blue-haired girl said thoughtfully. Trunks stared at her strange hair color, although he wasn't one to talk. The color was unusual, but very pretty and neat nonetheless. "I think we'll be fine, Mina. We don't have all that much luggage."  
  
"Alrighty, then," a girl with two buns and pigtails said as the elevator door opened. "Let's go!" She picked up her luggage, and walked into the lift.  
  
Her friends followed, and so did the Briefs. The pigtailed girl pushed the five button, then asked Trunks politely, "What floor?"   
  
"Same," he said, then leaned back onto the wall. He noticed the young girl staring at him. "What?"  
  
She blushed. "Oh, nothing, it's just that you two," she motioned at Trunks and Chibi Trunks, "look very alike."  
  
"Uh, they're cousins," Bulma hurriedly put in.  
  
"Oh." She nodded knowingly and smiled. Trunks couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "I'm Usagi."  
  
"Bulma," his mother said, smiling at her.  
  
"This is Rei," she pointed at a girl with long raven hair, who was glaring at the ebony haired man, "Mamoru," the man glared back at Rei, "Ami," the blue haired girl gave a small smile, "Makoto," the brunette gave Trunks a flirtatious grin, "and Minako," the girl with the red bow gave a dimply smile.  
  
"This is Vegeta," he scoffed, "Chibi Trunks," Chibi Trunks grinned rather... deviously, "and, uh, Trunks," Trunks nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"Oh, the same name?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Bulma said nervously.  
  
"That's cool!" Usagi piped brightly. "I have a cousin who looks like me and has the same name!"  
  
Rei glared at her. "USAGI!" she hissed.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name too, I said we had the same names." Rei smacked her upside the head. "Ow! Come on, I said cousin!" (A/N: She's referring to Chibi-Usa.)  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head.  
  
Chibi Trunks tugged on Usagi's hand. She leaned down. "Hai?"  
  
"You're really cute," he said, grinning.  
  
"Chibi Trunks!" Bulma gasped.  
  
Usagi smiled, blushing lightly. "Aww, thanks. You're cute, too," she said, laying her hand briefly atop his head.  
  
Chibi Trunks grinned.  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes, much to the amusement of Rei "Oh, come ON baka! You're jealous of a kid?!"  
  
Chibi Trunks frowned at her. "I'm no kid!" He crossed his arms, and scowled. The resemblance between him and his father right now was uncanny.  
  
Usagi burst out laughing. "You look just like Vegeta."  
  
Chibi Trunks scowled even more. "Nuh uh! I have better hair than he does!"  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
DING! The elevator lurched, which sent nearly everyone toppling.  
  
Somewhat humorously, Bulma landed on top of Vegeta, who fell back. His hand hit Makoto, who flew into Ami, who tripped over Minako, who fell onto Rei, who bumped Mamoru, who crashed into Chibi Trunks, who flew into Usagi's lap, who fell back in surprise in Trunks's arms, who slammed against the elevator wall.  
  
And that's how the Sons found them, in a mass of entangled limbs, hair, and curses in the air.  
  
"Weirdos," Goten muttered, before noticing Chibi Trunks's position. "Hey! He's with a cute girl! No fair!"  
  
Usagi blushed again, and Chibi Trunks grinned.   
  
"Goten!" ChiChi gasped.  
  
"Aw, shoot. We're supposed to act civil around our 'kaa-sans," Chibi Trunks muttered.  
  
"Darn it. I forgot." Goten mumbled back. They immediately put halos on their head.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes, physically breaking the halos in half, which stood on end on the boys' heads, now looking remarkably like devil horns.  
  
"Aww, man!" Goten grumbled. "Didn't I tell you to NOT get the cheap, plastic ones?!"  
  
"Iie, you didn't," Chibi Trunks shot back.  
  
"You know, you'd think a hotel like this should have better elevators," Minako said, trying to get off of Rei.  
  
"I told you this place was phony!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Get off of me, baka onna!"  
  
Bulma hmphed, then got off of the Saiya-jin. Makoto stood up, apologizing to Ami. "Are you OK,Ami-chan? I hit you really hard back there, it almost hurt me..."  
  
"Yeah," Ami gasped out, "I'm fine. Are you OK, Rei?"  
  
"Hai, no problem. I'm glad I knocked Mamoru-baka off of his feet."  
  
"You did NOT knock me off of my feet!" Mamoru snapped indignantly. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all," he said, nose in the air, defending his "manly" pride. He turned to Chibi Trunks. "You OK, kid?"  
  
Chibi Trunks glared at Mamoru. "I'm no kid!" He got up, joining Goten.  
  
Usagi carefully got up, her cheeks slightly red. "Er, sorry about that, Trunks."  
  
"It's OK," he said, standing up and blushing a little as well.  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So, who are you?" Usagi asked the Sons curiously, not noticing Mamoru's look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm Goku. This is ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten. You are...?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm Usagi, that's Ami, there's Minako, that's Makoto, she's Rei, and he's Mamoru." Usagi smiled. "Are you traveling with them?" She pointed to the Breifs.  
  
"Hai. What room are you in?"  
  
"We're in... Um, Mamo-chan, what room are we in?" Usagi turned to her boyfriend.  
  
Something prickled inside Trunks at the nickname, but he ignored it. He didn't care if they were boyfriend and girlfriend... She just fell onto him by accident, even IF it felt nice when she was in his arms...  
  
"We're in number 381," Mamoru said, checking the key number.  
  
"Hey, that's right next to us," Gohan said.  
  
"That's cool," Usagi commented. "Hey, do you guys want to meet for dinner later?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma said. "We'd love to get to know you better! Let's say around six-ish?"  
  
"Fine with me. Is that OK, minna?" Usagi asked her friends.  
  
"It's OK by me," Makoto said. The others nodded.  
  
"Then we'll see you at six!" Bulma said, unlocking their room and stepping in, as the others followed, Trunks's gaze lingering back on the crowd next to them.  
  
"Ja ne, minna!" Usagi called. Mamoru unlocked their door, too, and everyone rushed inside, happy to finally be in their suite.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
No cliffie! So, how do you guys like it? Heh, strange that the Z fighters and the senshi are in the same place? It will be revealed in, uh, upcoming chapters, and I'm not going to reveal anything so don't even try! ^^U  
  
Review/email me!  
  
star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
~Azn A. 


	2. Destiny Trip Chapter 2

Title: Destiny Trip Chapter 2  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
  
*dodges various items aimed at me* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I haven't   
written in half a year or so, but I'll try and get in a chapter or two  
as much as possible!  
  
Wow, I've gotten a lot more reviews than expected! How... unexpected! ^^U  
  
Please email or review! Email me at star_wingz13@yahoo.com!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or the world. I have  
no need for the world. So, if, by chance, I ever take over the world, I  
shall hand it over to Sari. Otherwise, I would like to claim the  
ownership of these following items/persons/places/Pocky flavors. *rolls  
out parchment* ... *silence* I'm done.  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, my!" Usagi breathed, dropping her bags on the floor and staring at  
the lavishly decorated with dark rasberry curtains, forest green chairs,   
and a comfortable looking sofa, facing a big screen TV, which had a VCR  
and game system. Next to the TV was a desk, and off to the side she could  
see a reasonably large kitchenette. Through the hallway, Usagi could   
also see a few rooms.   
  
"This is like an apartment." Ami said, eyeing the desk.  
  
"They have such nice decorations!" Makoto exclaimed, admiring some plants  
hanging near the windows.  
  
Rei said nothing as Mamoru grinned smugly at her and said, "Nice, eh?"  
She gave a little "huh!".  
  
Minako leaped and and landed face first into the soft couch. "Ugh, I  
HATE car trips." she said, her voice muffled. She suddenly sat up, spotting  
something across the room. She gave a squeal of happiness, and bounded to  
where a neat little row of plastic-wrapped hotel slippers were placed. She  
hastily unwrapped one. "Hotel slippers!!!" she said fondly as she released  
her foot from her shoe, and slid it into the slipper. "Ahh..." she sighed.  
  
Makoto stared at her. "You are so weird."  
  
Minako ignored her. "I wonder what type of soap they have..."  
  
The odango-haired girl smiled in a tired sort of way, laughing inwardly at  
her ridiculous friends. About to collapse, she suddenly remembered something.  
Usagi quickly ran into one of the rooms and yelled, "I CLAIM THIS ONE!"  
She looked around her room, which had soft pink wallpaper, and a painting  
of two doves in a sunset hanging on the wall. The bed was very spacious  
('And bouncy, perhaps?' Usagi thought), and had fluffy pillows and a  
sunset colored quilt.  
  
Shuffling and running could be heard. Mamoru must have been flattened   
to the ground, because Usagi could hear all the senshi's, "THIS ONE'S  
MINE!" and Mamoru's "@#$%^&*!" A flood of curses were heard from the  
hallway.  
  
Usagi chuckled, and walked back into the hallway, where she found her  
beloved, noble prince in shining armor reduced to a tousled man who  
was sprawled out on the floor, with dirty footprints ruining his once  
white shirt. "Aww, poor Mamo-chan..." she said sweetly.  
  
He scowled up at her. "YOU THINK MAYBE WE CAN ALTERNATE?!" he yelled.  
  
"NO!!!" came a chorus of refusals.  
  
Usagi stifled a laugh. "If you want, Mamo-chan, we can trade. Or..." she  
hesitated. "Or we could share my bed."  
  
Mamoru's pulse quickened at the thought of him and Usagi in bed together, but  
Mamoru stood up, dusted himself off, and said proudly, "I'm a man. I'll be a gentleman and courteously take the sofabed. UNLIKE OTHERS, I AM NOT RUDE!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Rei muttered as she came to get her pack.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"Oh, shut up. We have to get moving anyway. We have dinner plans, remember?" With that, Rei flung her bag over her shoulder and walked back to her room.  
  
Usagi nodded happily, her heart suddenly beating faster at the thought  
of Trunks. She flushed, catching sight of Mamoru, then forced a nervous  
smile, picked up her bag, and strolled back into her room.  
  
Mamoru frowned deeply.  
~*~*~*  
  
"Dude!!! This is one sweet suite!" Chibi Trunks said as they all entered   
their room.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed, viewing the room. His eyes lit up. "Oh, wow!" He  
rushed over to the big screen. (AN: They have the same type of room as  
Usagi and co.) "This has such a HUGE screen!" he exclaimed, examining  
it from all angles. He switched it on, and flipped through the channels.  
"Cool! It has twenty whole channels! And a VCR! And something called a  
Playstation... Gosh, our TV is big, as big as my head, but it only has  
six channels."  
  
"Yeah, that's really cool." Trunks said in a rather bored way. He was  
used to such luxuries at home, and anyways, his TV in his room was much  
bigger, and HE had fifty-five channels.   
  
Bulma quickly counted the rooms and said, "There are five rooms. Goku and   
Chi Chi can share a room, while Vegeta and I do the same, of course. That  
leaves three rooms, but there's four of you. Anyone want to share a bed?"  
  
"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Chibi Trunks and Goten yelled. 'No yaoi here, please!'  
went through both their heads.  
  
"Apparently not. Well, then, who wants the sofabed?"  
  
"I'll take it." Trunks volunteered.  
  
"No, I'll take it." Gohan said.  
  
"No, really, I'll take it." Trunks insisted.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks grinned. Gohan looked at little uncertain, but before he  
could say anything else, Chi Chi began to speak.  
  
"Well, we better get ready for dinner with those nice girls." Chi Chi said,  
shooing Gohan and Goten off to unpack. "Everyone else better unpack their  
stuff, too." she said and Gohan and Goten quickly scampered off.   
~*~*~*  
  
"USAGI! MINAKO! GET YOUR !@#$% DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Language, Rei-chan." Ami said automatically, as she checked her watch.  
  
Makoto sighed.  
  
Mamoru sulked for some unknown reason in a corner.  
  
Rei tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed, face scrunched up in  
frustration. "I'M NEVER GOING TO LET EITHER OF YOU TWO READ MY MANGA IF  
YOU GUYS DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SEC-"  
  
And zap! Usagi and Minako appeared in front of Rei, fully dressed and ready  
to go. Rei sweatdropped, then walked out the door, shaking her head. Usagi  
and Minako followed, both chatting about where to eat, while Ami and Makoto  
trailed behind them. Mamoru, with a very cross face, finally left the room,  
locking the door behind him.  
  
Usagi knocked lightly on the door, and it immediately opened, Goku's   
cheery smile greeting them. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!"   
  
"Konnichiwa. I hope we aren't too late." Usagi said.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we've been waiting for you guys!" Goku grinned. "I really  
can't wait for dinner. I'm SO starv-"  
  
"Itai!" they heard Goten cry out. "Hey, no fair, that's cheating!"  
  
"We're racing!" they heard, though couldn't see, Chibi Trunks say. "You  
never said we couldn't attack."  
  
"And you never said we COULD!"  
  
Just then, Chibi Trunks appeared in front of Usagi. "Konnichiwa!" He smiled  
brightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Chibi Trunks." Usagi giggled.  
  
Goten suddenly appeared and pushed Chibi Trunks out of the way. "Konnichiwa,  
Usagi!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Goten." Usagi was laughing now.   
  
Mamoru scowled.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako followed Goku through the door, when someone  
darted past them.  
  
"FLIRT!" Chi Chi yelled, chasing after her son with a rolling pin she had  
pulled out of who knows where. Goten giggled, and promptly began running  
like hell was at his heels. "I will NOT have a flirt as a son!"  
  
Chibi Trunks laughed, cheering her on. "Go, Chi Chi-san! Go for the left  
arm! Hit him where it hurts!"  
  
"Chibi Trunks!" Bulma yelled from inside the room.  
  
"Hook! Right there! Left punch and hook!  
  
"CHIBI TRUNKS!"  
  
"OK, OK..." Chibi Trunks crept quietly over to Usagi. "You know..." he said  
flirtatiously in a hushed voice. "I like you. You're really cute."  
  
Usagi's cheeks slightly reddened. "Thanks. You too." she said, teasing back  
and trying hard not to giggle.  
  
Mamoru openly glared at the young boy, and was at Usagi's side in an instant.  
Usagi slightly faltered in surprise, but Mamoru simply gave her a charming  
smile, and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
Usagi was so confused. In the elevator, for the brief moment that she was  
trppaed in Trunks's arms, a tingling, thrilling sensation spread all  
throughout her body. But now, while she was with Mamoru, she no longer felt  
the same way she did before she met Trunks. It just didn't feel right  
anymore.  
  
"I love you, Usako." Mamoru whispered out of the blue in Usagi's ear, giving  
her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
The words felt empty. Untrue. A lie. And the nickname sounded so wrong,  
coming from Mamoru's mouth.  
  
'What is wrong with me?!' Usagi asked herself.  
  
Needless to say, Chibi Trunks was blocked out of view by the tall figure of  
Mamoru. Chibi Trunks quickly peeked around Mamoru's legs, spotted that the  
fight between his best friend and his friend's mother was still on. He  
quietly slipped over to the fight, and began cheering Chi Chi on again.  
  
Trunks wrestled his way through the doorway (with a near miss of being   
bonked on the head with a frying pan--where did Chi Chi get all that   
kitchen supplies, anyway?), and heard the small whisper that Mamoru uttered.  
His face stayed the same, being taught to keep his emotions inside, like  
a warrior, but inside, jealousy clawed through him. He gruffly cleared his  
throat.  
  
Both Usagi and Mamoru looked up, Usagi's face relieved, Mamoru's angry.   
Mamoru narrowed his eyes. He was very suspiscious of this "Boxers"   
character, or whatever his name was... Mamoru could read expressions much  
better than others thought he could. He saw the jealousy and hurt that  
flashed across his face when Trunks saw Usagi in his own arms. He caught the  
small glimpse of joy that danced in Usagi's eyes as she was thrown into   
Trunks's arms.  
  
He gulped. Even worse, in that millisecond that Trunks and Usagi were in   
eachothers' arms, he saw a golden band around them. An aura. Pure, beautiful  
gold. Like a gold ring around them. (AN: Remember, when he first touched  
Chibi-Usa, he saw visions, so that's why he can see the band.) Sure, it  
would've been better if it were blue, which meant friends, or pink, which   
meant best friends, or, better yet, black, which meant mortal enemies. But,  
according to Rei, gold meant...  
  
He mentally shook his head. No. No way. He and Usagi were meant to be   
together. He loved her. She loved him.  
  
Sharply, he turned to his "love". Didn't she?!  
  
He smiled. Of course she did. Who could resist him?  
  
"Konnichiwa, Trunks!" Usagi greeted brightly, pulling out of Mamoru's  
embrace. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Hai." Trunks nodded, smiling at the young blonde.  
  
Usagi suddenly gasp, as her sight of Trunks's handsome face fading away,  
feeling so dizzy...  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! ENDYMION!!!!!"  
  
An image of a sword driving through someone's chest ran through her mind,  
pictures of blood blurring her vision. She recognized the voice screaming  
as her own. Yet strangely, it wasn't her. It was someone else...  
  
She blinked back to reality. Trunks was staring at her. "Oh, gosh..." Usagi  
gasped quietly, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"What? What is it?!" Trunks asked frantically at the sight of Usagi in  
distress.  
  
"A vision... A memory..." Usagi mumbled. 'The blood...' she shuddered.  
  
'Vision? Memory?' Trunks thought in confusion.  
  
"Did you say something, Usako?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes in jealousy at Mamoru. He couldn't help it, even  
though he knew it was rather childish, he had the distinct urge to blow a  
raspberry to Chiba. Mamoru narrowed his eyes back in return.  
  
"N-no, Mamo-chan..." Usagi stammered, closing her eyes, trying to be rid   
of the horrible image. Instead, shutting her eyes made the image even  
clearer. Her eyes flew open, to find Trunks's concerned face in view.  
  
A sense of recognition filled her mind. She had seen him before, somewhere...  
"Do I know you?" she managed to choke out.  
  
Trunks and Mamoru gasped. "Usagi, don't tell me you have amnesia!" Trunks  
said in panic.   
  
Usagi stifled a laugh. The pair actually looked sort of funny, despite the  
reason they were in this shocked state. "Iie, I don't mean that, I mean,  
have I met you before?"  
  
"Of course, don't you remember? We met on the elevator."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I mean before that."  
  
"Before that?" Trunks repeated. He tried to recall whether he had met   
someone as beautiful as Usagi before, but drew a blank. "Iie, I don't think  
so..."  
  
"Strange." Usagi gripped her head with one hand and smiled weakly. "Must  
have been someone else..."  
  
Mamoru looked between his girlfriend and the saiya-jin in suspicion. "Usako?"  
He stressed the word. "You know him?"  
  
"I just... feel like I know him somehow..." Usagi mumbled.  
  
Mamoru looked at them in doubt. There was something going on, and he   
didn't like it.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
They all turned to the yell as a purple streak rushed past them all and  
into Usagi's arms. A black streak followed after.  
  
"CHIBI TRUNKS! Unfair!"  
  
Chibi Trunks stuck out his tongue at Goten, taunting, "Nyah! HA! She's mine!"  
  
Mamoru growled. He didn't like those purple boys. ('Probably dyed their  
hair, anyway.' he thought darkly) Little annoying twits, he wasn't fond of  
them at all...  
  
"I was with her first!"  
  
Nor Goten.  
  
"Don't tell me you two were racing again." Usagi said, stooping down to  
Goten's eye level while still holding Chibi Trunks, who was smirking in  
victory.  
  
"Hai, demo, he cheated!" Goten yelled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He used his Ins-"  
  
Trunks covered up Goten's mouth quickly. Goten's muffled yells echoed  
through the empty hallway.  
  
From the room across from them, they heard, "!@#$*&^% #$!^%#@# #%!$^@! SHUT  
UP!!!"  
  
"Wow..." Chibi Trunks said in an impressed sort of way. "I've never heard  
that before, not even from 'tou-san..."  
  
Goten pulled at Usagi's sleeve slightly. "Usagi, what does #@$&*%! mean?"  
  
Usagi gulped nervously. "Uh, I'm not sure, Goten. C'mon, let's all go inside,  
before we get in trouble for disturbing the peace."  
  
As they all trailed through the door, Usagi asked curiously, "Goten, what   
were you saying before Trunks covered up your mouth?"  
  
"Heh heh..." Goten blushed slightly in embarrassment. They weren't really  
supposed to tell anyone about their powers and saiya-jin heritage, since that  
last scene when a poor passer-by was almost scared to death by Vegeta when  
he called the saiya-jin a weakling, and poking at his "flabby" muscles. The  
poor man had no idea that Vegeta was in a bad mood, breaking the Training  
Room once again, Bulma cutting off his food supply for a week, his spandex  
stretching too tight and giving him a wedgie... Well, as the Vegeta we all  
know and, uh, love would react, he aimed a small energy ball at the man,  
who fainted with shock before the ki blast hit him. Luckily, he fell back  
as he blacked out, so the blast barely grazed him. Even so, the poor guy  
was still in rehab. Bulma wasn't very happy after that, and both she and  
Chi Chi strictly forbade them to tell anyone about their strength, nor use  
them in public. Of course, there were a few slip ups, but nothing too major.  
"Um, I wasn't really saying anything, I was kind of mumbling..."  
  
"Then why did Trunks cover up your mouth?" Usagi cast a glance to the tall  
saiya-jin.  
  
"Erhm... I dunno, ask him." Goten said, putting Trunks in the spotlight.  
  
Trunks facevaulted, and sweatdropped as Usagi turned her gaze to him for an  
answer. "Eh heh heh heh... Well, um, I was just playing around with my  
little buddy..." He gave Goten a rather forceful rub on the head. Goten just  
smiled innocently up at him.  
  
Usagi looked skeptical, but dismissed the subject.   
  
"Give it up!" Chibi Trunks said to Goten, continuing their argument. "She   
likes me better."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Goten said. "She likes me WAY better!"  
  
"Suuure... Anyways, I saw her first!"  
  
"So? I like her more, and she likes me more!"  
  
"Guys, guys, guys!" Usagi stepped between them. "Number one, I'm not some  
prize to be fought over-" Trunks and Mamoru cast a steely look at eachother,  
which did not go unnoticed by Goten and Chibi Trunks. "Number two, I like  
you both the same, and number three, you guys have to stop hurling   
yourselves into my arms like that. It hurts!"   
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks laughed, both apologizing. "Gomen, Usagi-chan."   
  
"For a couple of kids, you guys sure are strong and heavy." Usagi commented,  
rubbing her sore arm. "And fast. You guys must have pretty even races."  
  
"Well, we are Super S-"  
  
Chibi Trunks stopped at Trunks's deathly glare.  
  
"...super strong, heh heh..." Chibi Trunks finished hastily. "We, uh, work  
out a lot."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Aww, you guys are so cute."  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten grinned at eachother.  
  
'She'd better mean baby cute...' Mamoru thought, jealousy raging, even if   
they were just children. He stomped into the room where Gohan and Ami were.  
  
Trunks and Usagi looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed Mamoru. Chibi  
Trunks and Goten trailed after them.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked around for her senshi. "Where'd everyone go?" Ami and   
Gohan were sitting next to eachother, reading and talking, Vegeta was   
muttering darkly in a corner of the room, and Goku was looking through all  
the kitchenette's cupboards and drawers, trying to find something to eat.  
  
Ami looked up. "Usagi-chan, I think they all went toward the bedrooms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think they're helping Bulma and Chi Chi get ready."  
  
"Yeah," Goku's voice echoed through a mournfully empty refrigerator. "They  
were ready before, but Chi Chi and Bulma saw how nice your friends looked,   
and asked for them to help them get a better outfit or something."  
  
Usagi plopped into a chair. She looked at the title of the book Ami and   
Gohan were so interested in. "Thermodynamics?" she said softly.  
  
Trunks heard her and grinned. "Gohan's probably telling Ami about it."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, I bet Ami's giving Gohan a few pointers."  
  
"Iie, I doubt it. Gohan is the top in his physics class."  
  
"AMI is the top in ALL her classes." Usagi quickly shot back, defending her  
friend. Gohan and Ami looked up curiously at the sound of their names.  
  
"GOHAN is the top in his whole school!"  
  
"Ami is the best in our city!"  
  
"Gohan's the best in our county!"  
  
"Ami's the best in all of Japan!"  
  
Trunks blinked. "Really?"  
  
"I don't know. I just said that to match yours."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Gohan and Ami were blushing. They looked at eachother, blushed harder, then  
switched the subject to quantum physics.  
  
"But, really, I do think Ami might be the best in Japan." Usagi said.  
  
"Not if Gohan's here!" Trunks argued.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gohan's I.Q. is well over 200!"  
  
"Ami's I.Q. is 300!"  
  
They stopped, realizing what they were doing, and bursted out laughing.  
  
Mamoru inwardly growled, seeing Usagi and Trunks's argument as playful  
flirting (which, it kind of was).  
  
An eruption of giggles and squeals came from a bedroom. Trunks sighed.   
"They're STILL getting ready!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "It's a girl thing." She stayed close to Trunks as they   
waited for Chi Chi and Bulma to get ready, feeling comfortable with the   
saiya-jin, and getting a few laughs. Of course, Trunks had no objection to  
this.  
  
A loud yell filled the room. "BAKA ONNA, I'M STARVING HERE!!!"  
  
Another yell matched it. "VEGETA, YOU SHUT UP, OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE  
COUCH!!!"  
  
That shut the proud saiya-jin up, though a few mutters were heard from him.  
  
Goku's hesitant voice was also heard. "Um, Chi Chi, koishii, all of us are  
kind of getting hungry..."  
  
"BE QUIET MISTER OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA BED WITH VEGETA!!!"  
  
"WOMAN, I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH KAKARROT!!!"  
  
'Yaoi...' was the first thought that went through Chibi Trunks's and Goten's  
minds as they played poker (though they said they were playing Go Fish).  
  
"THEN SHUT THE @#$% UP, VEGETA!"  
  
Silence followed.  
  
Usagi blinked, and turned to Trunks. "Ahh..."  
  
"Yeah, it's always like that." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Ahh..." Usagi said wisely.  
  
"Finished!" Minako's voice declared through the room.  
  
"Finally!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma walked out, with the senshi trailing behind them, smiling  
sweetly, all thinking, 'This'll be worth the wait!', which turned to sly   
looks, as they thought of what Vegeta and Goku's reactions might be...  
  
Their reactions, you ask? You could hear a loud THUMP as their jaws dropped   
to the floor.  
  
"I'm surprised you guys haven't been kicked out yet, with all the noise you  
make." Usagi whispered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked at least fifteen years younger, both dressed in  
clothes borrowed from Makoto. Chi Chi wore a light orange and white striped  
shirt and khaki shorts. Her hair was in Minako style, pulled back with a less  
conspicuous bow. Bulma had on a tight white t-shirt and dark denim shorts.  
Her bangs were pulled back with a navy blue bandanna that matched her shorts.  
They had on some light make-up, and were smiling like crazy.  
  
"Ready to go?" Chi Chi asked in a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
"H-hai..." Goku unstuck his jaw.  
  
"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed, delight in her voice. "You guys look really great!"  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi." Bulma thanked her, smiling at the energetic blonde.  
  
As everyone walked out the door, Minako grinning in pride, you could hear   
Vegeta's almost silent whisper: "I take back every bad thing I've ever said  
to that woman- er, I mean Bulma. I take back every bad thing I've ever said  
to that woman- er, I mean Bulma. I take back..." With one look in his eyes,  
you could see he was looking forward to tonight when he and Bulma shared a bed...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Next up is the Dining Chapter! Be afraid... What horrors will Azn Angel  
unleash with a mixture of Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and a restaurant? You  
don't want to know...  
  
Email me! Review me! Do anything! tell me, do you guys like it?  
  
star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	3. Destiny Trip Chapter 3

Title: Destiny Trip Chapter 3  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: chibi_panda13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
  
So, did anyone actually like the last chapter? ^^U  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been busy, with homework,  
chores, stuff... *sweatdrop* Sorry, all!  
  
Well, this is "The Dining Chapter". If anyone would like to contribute any  
ideas, it'd be most appreciated! ^^  
  
ONWARD! *points in wrong direction*  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or da Chili's song, would  
I be writing fanfiction?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where should we eat?" Bulma made the mistake of asking. They had all   
decided to walk up and down the streets and look for a place to eat. The  
weather was pleasant; not too hot, not too cold. They were on Main Street,  
which wasn't very far from their hotel, and had lots of little shops and  
restaurants crammed into the long street. The sidewalks were busy with people  
going everywhere, with ice cream stands, stores for anything imaginable, and  
restaurants that had such delicious aroma wafting about, it made your mouth  
water.  
  
"TACO BELL!"  
  
"Iie, that gives you gas, Gohan!!!" Chibi Trunks argued. "I vote for that  
strip club down the street!"   
  
"Burger King!"  
  
"McDonald's!"  
  
"Pizza Hut!"  
  
"A Chinese buffet!"  
  
"Anywhere!" Usagi said as a growl emitted from her stomach in hunger.  
  
"I wish I could cook dinner instead..." Makoto said wistfully, thinking of  
her beloved kitchen back home.  
  
"A respectable family restaurant." Chi Chi said reasonably.  
  
"But I wanna go to the strip club! They've got bunnies in there!"  
  
"BE QUIET, CHIBI TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"But 'kaa-san..."  
  
"Well," Minako interrupted, turning to Goku and Vegeta, who were still   
gaping openly at their wives. "You two haven't said anything. What do you  
suggest?"  
  
The prince of saiya-jins made some incomprehensible grunts from his throat.  
Goku croaked, "Bed."  
  
"Well, we all know where their thoughts are." Rei remarked tactfully.  
  
"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!" Goten cried, jumping up and down. "What about that  
place, 'kaa-san? It's a family restaurant! And they've got bunnies in there,  
Chibi Trunks! And they have all sorts of food! And maybe they'll even have  
beds, 'tou-san!" He pointed across the street.  
  
Everyone turned to find a T.G.I. Friday's restaurant. "HERE?!" Chibi Trunks  
made a face of disgust. "They don't have bunnies!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!" Goten insisted. "The last time I came here, they made me a bunny  
out of a balloon! And we can ask them for a bed, 'tou-san!"  
  
"Bed?" Goku popped out of his trance-like state. "Bed! Bed bed bed bed bed  
bed bed bed!!!" He scampered into the tacky red and white striped restaurant,  
with Vegeta following him. Everyone sweatdropped, and entered.  
  
As they walked in, scents of delicious food filled their noses, which made  
their stomachs rumble. The restaurant was dimly lit, and you could hear the  
conversation and laughter of people talking merrily, and the distinct clatter  
and clink of plates and silverware. Of course, they also heard...  
  
"But my son said there were beds here!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't carry any, er, BEDS here. This is a restaurant,  
not Ethan Allen's." a weary voice told Goku.  
  
"But my SON-"  
  
"We'd like a table, please." Bulma said quickly.  
  
"For how many?" the harrassed-looking asked, while Goku pleaded him on bent  
knee for at least a bench...  
  
After some quick adding in her head, Bulma replied in an offhand voice,   
"Fourteen."  
  
The poor waiter sighed, shook Goku off his arm ("PLEASE?! Spare me a kitchen  
counter!!!"), and took them to a large table joint together by two other   
tables. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." he told them in a curt  
voice, pried Goku off his leg, and went to meet some other customers.   
  
"PLEASE!!!" Goku begged, going after the waiter. "Sir, I NEED somewhere  
private!!! Hell, I don't even care if it's private! GET ME A BED!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away, a little boy watched the chaotic scene before him. He  
chewed a french fry thoughtfully, tugged on his mother's sleeve, and asked,   
"Okaa-san, why does that man want a bed?"  
  
The mother sweatdropped. "Er..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi Chi yelled, which turned a few heads. "If you don't start to  
act civil, you are seriously sleeping with Vegeta tonight!!!"  
  
"No, no, no, I'll behave!!!" Goku squeaked. He pulled out a chair for her  
courteously, then sat close to her. Vegeta didn't bother; he simply took  
Bulma in his lap, then did something that wasn't allowed in ANY   
T.G.I. Friday's.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma squealed, and quickly scampering off the saiya-jin's lap,  
blushing. She adjusted her shorts (*ahem*), then calmly sat next to him.  
  
Rei, Makoto, and Minako resumed their seats near eachother, chatting and  
gossiping happily. Mamoru and Usagi took their seats next to eachother, while  
Trunks immediately occupied the seat next to Usagi. Chibi Trunks and Goten  
sat opposite from Usagi and Trunks.  
  
As the chatter resumed and laughter continued, they heard a sultry voice say  
somewhere above their heads, "Hi, my name is Miko. I'll be your waitress   
tonight. What would you like to order?"   
  
They looked up to find a young woman who was in her twenties, uniformed in a  
crisp T.G.I. Friday's outfit (though the top three buttons were undone). She  
had bright blonde hair that was obviously NOT natural. The skirt she wore  
showed off her long, tanned legs, and though she was tall enough, she wore  
three inch high heels. Her lips were painted a glossy scarlet, her face  
heavily made up. She was curvy, gorgeous...  
  
...and apparently to Mamoru's liking.  
  
"Well, a bit of you would be nice." he said shamelessly, eying her up and   
down, in a deep voice he used only while he was Tuxedo Kamen, although his  
girlfriend sat right beside him.  
  
Usagi gave a silent gasp, and looked at Mamoru through hurt, tearful eyes.  
Trunks looked at Mamoru sharply. Everyone else had their eyes wide open,  
unsure what of to do.  
  
The lavender-haired saiya-jin stared at the sad expression on Usagi's  
beautiful face. His insides tore. Though he seemed to despise Mamoru, he felt  
so angry at him for making Usagi feel such pain.  
  
Miko, the "blonde" waitress, giggled. "I was referring to food."  
  
"Why, aren't you sweet?" Mamoru mocked surprise.  
  
Giggles. "Sir, I'm going to lose my job."  
  
"OK, OK, I'll start out with an appetizer of..." he pretended to scan the  
menu, while actually peeking at her figure. "...buffalo wings, please."  
  
"Mild or hot?" she flirted.  
  
"Hot, how else?" Mamoru winked.  
  
During this little exchange of (corny) flirting, Usagi's face changed  
unsurprisingly. Her expression was... well, none. Empty. A deadpan. Her face,  
usually happy and full of laughter, was now shutting the world out. Trunks  
quickly noticed this, and tried to catch her eye. Even with the hollow look,  
he knew she was feeling horrible.  
  
Miko turned to Usagi. "And what would you like, miss?"  
  
She avoided her eyes. "Hamburger and fries."   
  
Miko jotted that down, and asked Minako, "And you?"  
  
When Miko took down everyone's order, she told them their food would be ready  
soon, and sauntered away, swaying her hips. Mamoru watched after her.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked in a small voice.   
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
"What... what would you like to do after dinner?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"..."  
  
Usagi quickly excused herself to the ladies' room. In a flash, her faithful  
senshi followed her, throwing glares at Mamoru, who was still scoping out  
Miko. "Pig!" Rei muttered under her breath, before flipping her midnight hair  
over her shoulder with an angry flourish.  
  
Trunks wished that he could have followed also, to offer Usagi some comfort,  
but the women's bathroom was no-man territory, strictly speaking. Instead,  
he kept himself occupied by tearing his paper napkin to shreds, imagining  
it was Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru, of course, was oblivious to the whole thing, as he openly stared at  
Miko.  
  
Usagi returned to the table within moment, her face devoid of emotion. The  
attempts of chatter died down as their party stared awkwardly at their   
plates. Everyone kept shooting concerned glances at Usagi, whose expression  
was still unreadble. Trunks pulled up some courage, and gently took her hand  
in his, his thumb softly running over her palm.   
  
Usagi looked up in surprise, emotion now open. Trunks smiled tenderly, and  
Usagi threw back a weak smile. Truthfully, she was surprised at his daring  
try to make her feel better. He gave her hand a small sqeeze, and just as  
Usagi was about to blush, revealing a bit of her normal self, Miko arrived  
with her food.   
  
Her blush was all but forgotten, and her mask-like face was back. Miko and  
another pretty young waitress came, both holding trays of food. Miko seemed  
to be teetering slightly under the load. Mamoru jumped up, exclaiming with  
fake concern, "My, so many plates you have! Here, let me take some for you." He removed a tray from her arm.  
  
Miko smiled gratefully at him, as the other waitress said, "Aww, what a   
gentleman!"  
  
"Tee hee..." Mamoru pretended to blush.  
  
Usagi's countenance hadn't changed. She was eating her hamburger in small  
bites, unlike her normal scarfing-food self. The senshi, who of course knew  
this habit of hers of eating unsparingly, was concerned. After awhile, she  
began to push her food around her plate, not really eating any of it. When  
Bulma tried to get her to eat something more, Usagi replied in a barely  
audible voice, "I'm not very hungry, thanks."  
  
After dinner, no one really felt much like dessert, except Mamoru. At one  
point, he even jumped up, excusing himself to the men's room, but disappeared  
through a pair of doors Miko had just gone through.  
  
"Usagi?" Trunks asked the moment Mamoru left. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." she answered, shooting him a small smile.  
  
"That baka, I ought to..." Makoto seethed, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"What's his problem?!" Rei said, her tone angry. "Usagi is right in front of  
him!!! How dare he!"  
  
"Minna-chan..." Usagi said softly. "Please, stop. Don't say anything, OK?"  
  
"But Usagi-chan..." Ami began to protest.  
  
"Please, minna, don't."  
  
Minako gave a sigh and said, "If that's what you want, Usagi, but I still   
think it'd be best if you confronted him and asked him why he did such a  
dumb thing... A stupid thing..."  
  
"Iie. I do not wish to do that." Her voice was a bit stronger now.  
  
"But Usagi-chan!" Makoto exploded. "He's flirting right in front of your   
face! You shouldn't let him do this to you! You shouldn't let him walk right  
over you like this! He's such a--"  
  
"Stop." Usagi's voice rang out. Her voice wasn't loud, but it held a note of  
warning and finality, and regal-like, as if giving an order, which seemed  
peculiar to Trunks. At this, Makoto immediately silenced. Not a word was  
spoken at the table.  
  
Mamoru suddenly appeared, resuming his seat. His shirt was rumpled, his hair  
was mussed, and his face was covered with marks that, at one glance, could  
be easily recognized as the same rich color of Miko's lipstick she wore. He  
had a satisfied sort of smile on his face.   
  
"So, you guys ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi mumbled. "I'm feeling kind of tired."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, you should come shopping with us!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it'll take your mind off of... things..." Minako trew a discreet  
glare at Mamoru, who didn't notice, still wearing the same sated grin.  
  
"No, I--"  
  
"Great!" Makoto said before Usagi could finish her sentence. "Let's go! There  
are a whole bunch of shops up and down this street!"  
  
"Yeah, Usagi, we'll have a great time!" Rei added.  
  
"I think I'll come, too, if you girls don't mind." Bulma said.  
  
"Same here." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Onna!" Vegeta snapped, finally regaining his sharp tongue back. "I need to  
get home! Have you noticed my pants?! They're--"  
  
"Yeah, Chi Chi!" Goku interrupted, covering up for Vegeta. "We REALLY wanna   
go back..."  
  
"Goku, I want to enjoy our first night here. I am going shopping!" Chi Chi  
said firmly.  
  
"Aww, but you can enjoy our first night here in bed too..."  
  
"So am I, Vegeta." Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"ONNA!!!"  
  
"YOUR PANTS WILL HAVE TO WAIT!!!"  
  
"Oh, fine!" Goku said like a small child, pouting. His eyes suddenly lit up  
with interest. He grabbed Vegeta's arm and asked, "Ooh, Vegeta, what's that?"  
  
Vegeta shot a look at what he was pointing at. "That is a bar, Kakarrot." he  
said, irritated.  
  
"Like a candy bar?"  
  
"No, it's a--"  
  
"Ooh, I wanna see!" He dragged Vegeta over to a secluded area where fat men  
were burping and drinking beer. "We'll meet you back here in an hour!" he  
called over his shoulder.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm not sure if Goku should be in there..." Chi Chi said warily.   
  
"Nahh, he'll be OK. He's with Vegeta. My husband doesn't touch anything  
alchoholic. Says it's too weak for him." Bulma reassured. "Well, let's go."  
  
"I don't want to go shopping with my mom! Only babies do that!" Chibi Trunks  
cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed, taking after Trunks.  
  
Usagi, who had to hide a grin at their attempts to be more "grown-up",   
squatted down to meet their eye level and said, "Then how would you like me   
to take you two to the toy store?"  
  
The senshi made sounds of protest, knowing Usagi was just trying to avoid  
them, but Chibi Trunks said enthusiastically, "Ooh, yeah, that'd be fun!"  
  
"I wanna go!" Goten said, this time not needing to copy Trunks. "Can I go?  
Can I can I can I?"  
  
"You don't mind, do you Bulma-san? Chi Chi-san?"  
  
"If you're sure, but wouldn't you rather come shopping with us?" Bulma said.  
  
"No, really!" Usagi insisted. "I want to! I don't mind!"  
  
"Well, OK then, if you're sure, Usagi-chan." Chi Chi said almost uncertainly.  
Who would want to give up shopping to spend their time with this pair of  
mischevious troublemakers? "Now, don't be a burden to her, Goten!"  
  
"You, too, Chibi Trunks!"  
  
"We won't!" the boys said in unison.  
  
"What would you like to do, Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um, I think I'll tag along with Usagi," Trunks said, trying not to sound too  
eager. "That is, if she doesn't mind." he added hastily.  
  
"Of course I don't mind!" Usagi said with a genuine smile. Trunks grinned   
back with a blush.  
  
"Well, then, we're off! See you guys in an hour!" Bulma said with a cheery   
wave as the group strolled off, with the senshi all looking back with   
uncertain looks.  
  
"Now, let's see, which toy store do you guys want to go to?" Usagi asked,  
stooping down to the boys' eye level.  
  
"KB'S!" Goten immediately replied.  
  
"F.A.O. Schwartz!" Trunks said.  
  
"No! KB's is better!"  
  
"Have you ever even BEEN to a F.A.O. Schwartz?"  
  
"I think my mom told me there's one in New York City or something... Um,  
somewhere in New York... Or was it Alabama?"  
  
"Baka! F.A.O. Schwartz has the best toys!!!"  
  
"My mom told me they're really expensive!"  
  
"Either way, we're going to Schwartz!"  
  
"KB'S!"  
  
"Schwartz!"  
  
"KB's!"  
  
"Schwartz!"  
  
"KB'S!!!"  
  
"SCHWARTZ!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru suddenly asked. The yells seemed to have broken him from his  
reverie. The yells also seemed to be attracting a small crowd. "Oh, I mean--  
yeah, sure."  
  
"Yeah what?" Goten asked him.  
  
"Uhh... What you just said."  
  
"What, that we think you were flirting with Miko?" Trunks quickly jumped in   
deviously.  
  
"Yeah, that... I mean, NO!"  
  
"Ha! You admit it!" Chibi Trunks burst out savagely.  
  
Mamoru's face was burning red, but he said smoothly, "Of course not. Why   
would I want to flirt with that woman when I have Usako?" He put his arm  
around her.  
  
Usagi stiffened.  
  
Trunks glared at him.  
  
"But you were flirting with her." Goten said in his all-too innocent voice.  
"Back inside the restaurant, remember? You went pee-pee, and then I think you  
kissed her." Being only seven years old, he looked revolted at the very   
thought.  
  
"Yeah," Chibi Trunks put in. "You shouldn't have done that. You hurt Usagi's  
feelings."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, kid, like you know anything."  
  
"It just so happens I'm almost a genius!" Chibi Trunks said rather proudly,  
crossing his arms over his chest in a smug sort of way.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Well, I bet you don't know much, on account of you ditched Usagi like that!!!"  
  
"How would you know?!" Mamoru retorted.  
  
"You're just a mean old man!" Goten threw at him.  
  
"Shut up, kid!"   
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, taken aback. "He's only a boy!"  
  
Mamoru's expression immediately softened. "Oh, I know, Usako, I'm sorry, but no one should ever accuse me of something so... so heinous like that. I just... lost control."  
  
Trunks gave an impatient and aggravated snort of dismay. Mamoru threw a glare  
at him over his shoulder.   
  
"But you know I would never do anything like that, Usako." Mamoru said,   
turning back to Usagi. "I love you. Only you."  
  
The three other guys gagged.   
  
"You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, Usako..." he said softly. His face  
began to lean forward, but it's Chibi Trunks to the rescue, when--  
  
"But you did hurt her, you good-for-nothing @#^!?%&!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT, KID, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He lunged at the young saiya-jin, as Usagi tried to pull him back.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
Reluctantly he stopped struggling for Chibi Trunks, who was pulling his eye  
downward and sticking his tongue out with a "nyah nyah!". He turned back to  
Usagi. "Usagi, I'd never kiss anyone but you. I don't need anything OR anyone  
but you."  
  
"Liar!" Goten cried. "You've got lipstick stuff on your face!"  
  
"I do not!" Mamoru said, yet he immediately started to rub his face hard with  
his hands, smearing the red. "Usako, you believe me, don't you?"  
  
Usagi gave him a wary glance. She knew what he was doing. He was, once again, smooth-talking his way out. This happened so frequently, and by this time  
she was used to it. She had no choice. Sadly and miserably, she nodded.  
  
"Good." Mamoru took her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. "I'd  
never be disloyal to you."  
  
Trunks seethed. He fought the urge to go super saiya-jin, since he knew he  
had to keep his anger in check. Why was Usagi just letting him just walk all  
over her like that? Why wasn't she doing something about it? He opened his  
mouth to say something, but Mamoru beat him to it. "So, Usako, would you like  
for me to buy you something around here?"  
  
Usagi's form was limp in Mamoru's embrace. She looked so desolate. She said,  
in a dull voice, "I'm taking the boys to a toy store."  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind taking them!"  
  
"No, no," Usagi argued weakly. "I promised their moms I'd take them."  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi Trunks said. "We want Usagi to take us! You can't hog her to  
yourself!"  
  
"That's right!" Goten put in. "Usagi said she'd take us!"  
  
Mamoru frowned deeply at the two boys. "I'm sure Usako would rather come  
shopping with me than--"  
  
"Iie! Iie!" Usagi sprung back to life, wiggling out of Mamoru's grasp. "OK,  
guys, where do you want to go?" Mamoru stepped back in surprise, slightly  
hurt and peeved.  
  
'Serves him right!' Trunks thought scornfully.  
  
"F.A.O. Schwartz!"  
  
"KB Toys!"  
  
"Schwartz is right over there!"  
  
"No it isn't! That's a fitness center!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I'm sure there was a toy store around here somewhere..." Goten said, taking  
Usagi by the hand and pulling her in a random direction, peering curiously  
around people's legs.  
  
"I bet it's over here." Chibi Trunks said, grabbing Usagi's hand and leading  
her in the opposite direction.  
  
"No, over here!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"This way!"  
  
"OVER HERE!!!"  
  
"Guys, guys!" Trunks interrupted, gently freeing Usagi from the boys' grips.  
"Why don't we ask someone?"  
  
"But I KNOW there's one over here!"  
  
"You mean over HERE!"  
  
"Guys, guys! Please, we'll find it!" Trunks broke in again.  
  
"There IS one over here!"  
  
"No, over--"  
  
"Ahem..." Usagi cleared her throat. She pointing behind them.   
  
"Huh?" Chibi Trunks, Goten, and Trunks turned around.  
  
And there, in all it's glory (and horror), stood a Smart Toys and Books.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pretty soon, everybody met back at the entrance of T.G.I. Friday's, each  
carrying their bags of their new purchases. Bulma, Chi Chi, Rei, Ami, Makoto,  
and Minako were holding at least two full shopping bags each. Goten and  
Trunks were the new proud owners of a hand-held electronic game. But...  
  
"Where's Goku and Vegeta?" Chi Chi wondered. She looked at her watch. "It's  
been an hour already."  
  
And then they heard it.  
  
Goku and Vegeta came stumbling out of T.G.I. Friday's, each with a beer  
bottle in his hand. Their arms were around eachothers' shoulders, and were  
singing in a slurred drawl, "Chiliiiii's baby back riiiibs!!! I want my baby  
back baby back baby back riiiibs!!!"  
  
"Barbeque sauce!!!" Vegeta echoed in a bass tone, swigging a gulp of beer,  
as Goku drunkedly poured beer into his mouth.  
  
"Chiliiiii's!!! Baaaaaby back riiibs!!! I want my baby back baby back baby   
back riiiibs!!!"  
  
Everyone was sweatdropping profusely.  
  
"That's NOT my 'tou-san..." Chibi Trunks, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten muttered,  
ducking their heads shamefully.  
  
The senshi were laughing, clinging to eachother to keep from falling on the  
ground. Even Usagi was giggling into her hand.  
  
"Well," Bulma said amusedly. "I suppose Goku found out what a bar is."  
  
"Chi Chi mentally added bars to the list of places Goku wasn't allowed.  
  
Ami, who had luckily stopped by an electronic shop, pulled out her new  
camera and snapped a photo of the two saiya-jins. She grinned deviously,  
and said in an evil tone, "Blackmail..."  
  
"Chiliiiiiii's..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My muse was very helpful in this chapter. ^____^ Thanks, Sari-chan!  
  
For those who don't know, or don't remember, that Chili's song came from a  
Chili's commercial for baby back ribs. (Chili's is a restaurant). Smart Toys  
and Books is a really fun store with toys and books. Even I enjoy taking my  
little brother there. ^^  
  
Email and review!   
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	4. Destiny Trip Chapter 4

Title: Destiny Trip Chapter 4  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG13  
  
ARGH! I typed up a whole bunch of this chapter, AND MY COMPUTER FREEZES!!!  
NOOOOOO!!! All my hard work... My typing... I must start over... These stupid  
pop-ups kept popping up from AsianAvenue.com, and, well... they took over.  
*mutter mutter* Now it's very late, yet Spring Break, and I have rented two  
wonderful movies I'd love to watch... yet I'm stuck with the promise I made  
of getting at least two chapters out of this and another fic... T_T  
  
Well, it's been a bit since I've updated, but DANG! Is this my best story, or  
is it cuz it's a DBZ/SM fic? I've gotten more reviews than I usually do!   
Thank you, reviewers, so much! Thank you, guys, for even reading my fic!  
*sobbing* THEY LOVE ME! THEY REALLY LOVE ME!!! Sorry, I won't let it go to my  
head. I'm fine.  
  
OK, there's a slightly dramatic scene in the beginning, but remember that  
nothing too big happens! Nothing like rape or anything OK? This is PG13.  
  
Please note that I changed my email addy!  
  
Just a note guys! This chapter isn't that funny, but more serious. OK? OK.  
  
So, how was the last chapter, eh? Funny? Remotely humorous? Ne? ^_^ Well, I  
won't dwadle. Enjoy~!  
  
Dsiclaimer: It's the fourth chapter already. If you haven't realized I don't  
own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z by now, you are a true idiot (like me!).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi collapsed on to her bed, still giggling about the night's events. She  
stared up at the ceiling, a smile on her face, thinking about the way Bulma  
and Chi Chi had led their drunken and wasted husbands back to the hotel.  
"They deserve the hangover they're getting tomorrow!" Bulma had grunted while   
trying to keep Vegeta from entering a store that strangely interested him,  
a store that sold teenage girl accessories and clothes, specializing in  
pink bows and ribbons. She sighed happily, and wondered to herself how she  
could be so comfortable with people she had known not even for a whole day  
yet. 'They're such friendly people,' she thought. A small melodic tune  
interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and reached into her bag, digging out a  
small pink communicator. She pressed the blinking crescent moon shaped key.   
"Moonie here."  
  
In the tiny screen, an image of Luna and Artemis popped up. "Hello, Usagi."  
Luna said. "We're just contacting to check on you and the senshi. How is   
everyting?"  
  
"Hi Luna, Artemis!" She smiled. "No youma or anything, if that's what you   
mean. Remember, we're on vacation! Even superheroes need a break every once   
in a while!"  
  
"We know, Usagi," Artemis said. "We just want to make sure there isn't any  
trouble."  
  
"You can't leave your guard down," Luna said. "All of you being on vacation  
leaves you guys out in the open. And we can't send the Outers to help you.  
Goodness only knows where they could be now."  
  
Usagi smiled gently. "Don't worry, Luna," she reassured. "We can take care of  
ourselves. After all," she grinned, and pretended to flex her muscles, "we're  
big, strong sailor senshi now."  
  
Luna smiled, shaking her head. "Alright, then, Usagi. Good night. Enjoy your  
vacation."  
  
"Good night, Luna, Artemis." She switched off her communicator and fell back  
on to the bed, closing her eyes in content. It was nice to know her cat  
really did care about her, even if they really did bicker most of the time.  
  
A knock sounded, and her door opened, revealing Mamoru's face. Usagi's good  
mood quickly diminished, remembering what else happened that night in the  
restaurant. She looked up at him blankly.  
  
"Hey, Usako," he greeted, closing the door behind him. He joined her on the  
bed. "I heard your communicator ring. Who was it?"  
  
"Luna and Artemis," she replied, eyeing him warily. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want?" he repeated, feigning hurt. "Usako, can't I come wish my  
girlfriend good night if I want to?"  
  
"I guess so," she shrugged.  
  
He frowned slightly, but moved closer. "So did you enjoy our first night   
here?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Dinner wasn't that great. Shopping wasn't too bad,  
though."  
  
He gave that small frown again. "I particularly enjoyed dinner. We should go   
back to that restaurant sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you did," she muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, his tone defensive and sharp. "What's that supposed to  
mean?"  
  
She sighed, picking at some lint on her quilt. "You know what I mean,   
Mamo-chan," she said quietly.  
  
"Listen, if it's about that waitress girl, we talked about this already. She  
was all over me. I don't need any other woman besides you."  
  
"But it's not just the waitress girl," she cried out, frustrated. "It about  
everything!"  
  
"What things?!"  
  
"I'm your girlfriend, Mamo-chan! I want respect! I don't play around behind  
your back, and I've never done anything of the sort!"  
  
"This is about that boy, isn't it?" he said, his eyes glittering strangely.  
"That boy we met today, Trunks, is it?"  
  
"No! Trunks has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure!" he snarled. "I saw the way you two were together! Don't lie  
to me, Usako!"  
  
She lost control. "Mamo-chan, you do this all the time, and I'm sick of it! I  
don't want to have to watch you flirt with another woman every time you find  
a pretty face!"  
  
"Now listen here, Usako," he said warningly. "I don't flirt with other women,  
and someone's always causing trouble between you and me--"  
  
"No!" Usagi cried. "No! That's not it! It's you, Mamo-chan! It's always you!  
You lead so many woman on, right in front of my face! I have feelings too,  
you know! I--"  
  
Her outburst was cut short when his lips covered hers harshly, pushing her  
back on to the bed. At first impulse, her hands tried to push him away, but  
he quickly gripped her wrists together. When she tried to kick him, his free  
hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled. She gasped, struggling away. "Get  
off of me!"  
  
But he paid her no heed. He continued his relentless assault, not noticing or  
even caring when tears sprang to Usagi's eyes. 'Mamo-chan...' she thought.   
'What's happened to you?'  
  
Mamoru lifted his head from hers, glaring down at her. "There!" he said.   
"There! You have feelings, eh? Did you feel that?"  
  
Usagi said nothing as she forced herself not to cry. Finally seeing her   
tears, he gave a snort then lowered his head toward hers again.  
  
Someone knocked softly on the door, interrupting at just the right moment  
and causing Mamoru to tense. "Usagi-chan?" they heard Ami's voice say. "Are  
you all right? I heard voices."  
  
Mamoru's gaze fell back on to Usagi, his eyes piercing. He tightened his hold  
on her hair, causing her to cry out silently in pain. "Tell her nothing," he  
whispered.  
  
She rapidly blinked away tears, and called out, "Everything's fine, Ami-chan.  
Luna and Artemis contacted me on my communicator. I was talking to them."  
  
On the other side of the door, Ami's hand stood moments away from turning the  
doorknob. She paused hesitantly, then said, "So you're OK then?"  
  
Usagi bit her tongue, forcing the words she wanted to say back. Who knew what  
Mamoru would do if she called out for help? She just wanted him to get out as  
soon as possible. "I'm fine, Ami, go back to bed."  
  
"OK..." Ami turned away, still unsure. "Oyasumi nasai, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
The couple was still as they listened to the light footsteps and heard a door  
close. A moment after, once he was positive it was clear, Mamoru pushed Usagi  
further on to her bed, then stood up away from her. He stared down at her in  
disgust. "Look at you, Usako. You're shaking. I'm your 'boyfriend', after   
all. Why should you be so afraid if I give you a kiss?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"This never happened. Don't you dare mention this to anyone else. Do that,   
and I won't bother you." He gave a wry, almost sinister smile, then said,  
"Aishiteru, Usako. Good night." And with that he left the room.  
  
Usagi stared unblinkingly at the pink wallpaper, her eyes following the   
entricate design the stripes and curves made. She let out a dry sob, and  
curled up in the corner of her bed, hugging herself. Tears spilled out now,  
as she cried herself to sleep. 'Why...?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Barely down the hallway laid a lavender-haired warrior, lying on a creaky  
sofa bed, staring up at the ceiling through the moonlight. Trunks listened to  
the faint snoring he heard, probably from one of the saiya-jins. Being that  
Goku and Vegeta were too wasted to walk straight, he and Gohan had had to  
carry their fathers back to the hotel, all while listening to Chi Chi and  
Bulma chide their husbands, who probably didn't even hear a word they said.  
But just because the two full-blooded saiya-jins hadn't heard didn't mean  
their sons were blissfully deaf either. On their way back, he and Gohan not  
only got an earful ("And we didn't even do anything!"), but many looks from  
passer-bys too, who curiously peered at the strange sight of a small crowd,  
two of which were drunk, and two of which were yelling their heads off.  
  
Trunks sighed, pulling the covers off and walking over to the kitchenette.  
He quickly poured himself a drink of water, gulping it down. His stomach  
grumbling, he peeked into the fridge, only finding a box of leftovers from  
dinner. He raised his eyebrow, remembering the waitress. Suddenly, he wasn't  
hungry anymore.  
  
He shut the refrigerator door, looking out the window into the night. He  
stared mesmerized at the thin crescent slit of a moon, barely visible. It  
reminded him of a strand of Usagi's hair, bright and silvery-blonde. After a  
moment, he shook his head, climbing back into bed, telling himself she had a  
boyfriend and wondering why the moon would resemble Usagi's hair.  
  
'Some boyfriend!' a little voice in his head said as he fell back on to his  
pillow, ignoring the loud creaks of the rusty metal springs. 'You could do  
much better with her! You'd treat her right!'  
  
'Dude,' another voice said. 'You're whacked! No man should invade on another  
dude's property!'  
  
'She's not his property! She doesn't belong to him!'  
  
'He's her man, dude!'  
  
'It's morally wrong!'  
  
'Hey dude, your HALO is crooked!'  
  
'Yeah, DUDE, and, you might need to look up a new word to call another human  
being besides "dude."'  
  
'We're not human!!! We're voices!!!'  
  
"All right, shut up!" Trunks suddenly said aloud, then immediately covering  
his mouth in embarrassment. "We're going schitzophrenic..." he muttered to  
himself. He gazed broodingly at the ceiling. 'I can't get attached to a girl!  
I shouldn't even be thinking about her! I just met her today! The reason for  
coming here is to make sure that Gohan is out of danger, not to flirt with   
girls. Besides,' he thought sadly, 'I'd have to leave her eventually anyway.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight shined through the window blinds in Usagi's room, softly stirring  
her awake. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She sat up, remembering  
what had happened before she went to bed last night. 'Mamo-chan... What can I  
do now? How can I forget something like this? But it's the only way... I  
just have to pretend like nothing happened.' He had never used force on her  
before. Sure, he did play around, and she did know about it, but this was the  
first time she verbally accused him. What would he do next?  
  
Her door suddenly opening interrupted her thoughts. "Knock knock!" Minako's  
cheerful face appeared. "Good morning Usagi! I thought we might head down to  
the exercise room then have some breakfast afterwards! What do you say?"  
  
Usagi smiled. Yes, this was the way. The path to forgetfulness, like all  
those other times when she saw Mamoru with another girl, flirting playfully,  
hurting her each and every time. "Sure! Let me get dressed," she said,   
getting out of bed and searching through her suitcase for something to   
exercise in. "What time is it anyway?" she asked, pulling a light blue  
sleeveless shirt over her head.   
  
"Almost nine."  
  
Usagi choked. "Almost nine?! You mean we actually got up before nine? What an  
ungodly hour!"  
  
Minako giggled, and said, "Remember we promised Luna and Artemis we'd keep  
in shape and not just pig out, even if we're not fighting a youma?"  
  
"Yeah... I was hoping you forgot..."  
  
"No chance! Anyway, this'll be good for us! We'll be exercising every   
morning--"  
  
"Every morning?!"  
  
Minako continued. "--swimming, getting tan... When we come back, we'll be  
bronze and have great figures!"  
  
"Don't count on the figures. I plan to eat, even if I told Luna differently."  
Usagi grinned. "Well, I'm ready!" she finished, finally adorning her hair in  
a bun piled atop her head to keep it out of her face.  
  
"Good! Let's go!" They left the room, silently tiptoeing past closed doors  
and a snoring Mamoru on the sofa bed. Usagi glanced uneasily at him, but had  
no time to think about anything as Minako pulled her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the exercise room. Minako quickly began searching through her  
knapsack for the key. "Where is it?! I know I brought it! I took a shower,  
then got dressed, and as I was tying up my hair I put the key in here. So  
where is it?!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "It's in there somewhere, I'm sure," she said as she watched  
Minako dig out make-up, tissues, keys, old (blank) homework, phone numbers,  
brushes, combs, tampons, and an old cookie. "Ooh, yummy!" Minako popped the  
sweet into her mouth. "Mmm... Oatmeal raisin..."  
  
"Ewwww!" Usagi made a face. "How old is that?"  
  
Minako chewed thoughtfully. "Probably from a month to two months old."  
  
"Gross... And that's with your tampons?"  
  
"Hey, they aren't used!"  
  
"Still... And your make-up... I thought we were here to exercise, not to   
snack on rotten cookies."  
  
"Yeah yeah, just let me find the--oh, here it is!" Minako held up the card  
key proudly. "I knew I had it!" She slid the key into the slot. There was a  
beep, and a tiny green light blinked. She opened the door.  
  
Usagi peered inside. Surprisingly, they found Trunks inside, practicing some  
sort of kata with his eyes closed, dressed only in some loose black spandex  
pants. His skin, moistened with a thin film of perspiration, glistened in the  
light. His breathing was slow, in through his nose, out through his mouth.  
The two girls watched silently, not disturbing the saiya-jin. Usagi stared  
in awe, admiring his nicely chiseled muscles flex with every movement. She  
gazed at him as if in a trance, barely noting the almost golden aura around  
him. He continued his kata with no disturbance or knowledge of his audience,  
performing a number of impressive moves, finally ending with a perfect kick  
in the air, directed to an imaginary foe.  
  
"Wow!!!" Minako squealed, clapping her hands, bringing both Trunks and Usagi  
into awareness. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Huh?!" Trunks said in surprise. "Ohh... I didn't know anyone was watching."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sorry. We just came down here, and we saw you. We didn't want  
to disturb you, so we just watched. That was incredible."  
  
He smiled back. "Arigatou, Usagi-san."  
  
"How did you do that?!" Minako asked. "Every move you made was so precise!  
And you're barely out of breath! And look at your body!"  
  
Trunks blushed, as Usagi chided, "Mina-chan!"  
  
"What? Just look at him!"  
  
"How long have you been here?" Usagi said loudly, trying to change the   
subject.  
  
"Mmm..." Trunks looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm not sure. About four  
hours."  
  
"Four hours?!" Usagi and Minako gasped in unison.  
  
"Err... Yeah..."  
  
"You came down here at five o' clock?!"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Why?!" Minako asked. "I mean, I'd much rather sleep in bed than get up at   
five in the morning to exercise."  
  
"Well, I have to train, and--"  
  
"Train?" Usagi interrupted curiously. "Train for what? A competition or   
something?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly... I just train... That's what my friends and I call it,   
instead of exercising. We don't do this to look good or anything. We just...  
train. We do this pretty much everyday. Sometimes for days without stopping.  
My dad usually trains in the morning also, but he thinks these type of  
exercise rooms are, uh, not his level. He thinks they're too weak. Anyway, he  
has a hangover. Goku and Gohan like their sleep, but they train everyday too.  
We all do."  
  
"Gosh..." Minako said. "I wish I had your devotion."  
  
"Isn't there like a place you can, uh, train, back where you live?" Usagi   
asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, sure." Trunks said, thinking of the training room back home. "I  
train there too."  
  
"But you're on vacation, right?" Minako said. "Why not take a break?"  
  
"I enjoy training. It's a part of my life. It's like... Well, training to me  
is like alcohol like an alcoholic. I don't feel right if I don't train. It   
helps me focus."  
  
"See, Mina-chan?" Usagi said, nudging her friend. "He's on vacation too, but  
he does way more than us. We just exercise."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure he doesn't fight youma every night--"  
  
"Mina-chan!"  
  
"Youma?" Trunks asked.  
  
Minako sweatdropped. "Uhh... So, do you think you can show me some of those   
moves you did?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know." he said, inwardly thinking a human could never keep up  
with him. "They're a bit complex."  
  
"Complex, shmomplex!" Minako said, waving her hand. "I can do it!"  
  
"Mina-chan, don't badger him!" Usagi said. "We'll just use the machines. Or  
maybe we should just forget about exercising at all." She suddenly felt very  
self-conscious about exercising in front of Trunks.  
  
"No way! We promised Luna and Artemis!"  
  
"Luna and Artemis?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Long story." Minako turned to Usagi. "We'll just exercise a bit then go for  
breakfast, OK?"  
  
"OK," she agreed reluctantly.   
  
"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to continue. Don't mind me, I won't  
make a sound." Trunks said.  
  
"Sure thing! No prob!" Minako said cheerfully as he moved into a corner of   
the room and began.  
  
Both Usagi and Minako unzipped their jackets and threw them on to a chair.  
Trunks's movements faltered slightly, his eyes upon the former. As they both  
began to stretch, he noted Usagi's figure, being thin, but still had some  
potential for strength and distinct muscles. He continued to move, although  
at a slightly slower speed, watching Usagi move gracefully, doing some sort  
of kata herself, one he had never seen before, that wasn't as aggressive as   
his, but still defensive and offensive. She kept her eyes closed also,  
wanting to try what she saw Trunks do. Strands of gold hair escaped from her  
bun, framing her face. At the moment, Trunks stopped completely, admiring   
her, before quickly continuing his kata.  
  
Minako, who was lifting weights, watched Trunks as he gazed at her friend.  
'Hmm...' she thought, seeing the look on Trunks's face as he nearly lost his  
balance. 'He was so focused before, but now he's losing it. Is Usagi a   
distraction? Or... Could he be, perhaps, interested?' She nearly giggled   
outloud. 'Possibilities...'   
  
After about an hour, Usagi finally ended her kata. She opened her eyes,  
smiling. "That was fun. I should do that every morning."  
  
"What kind of kata was that?" Trunks asked, stopping. "I've never seen it  
before."  
  
"It's an ancient kata my friend Haruka taught me," Usagi said, smiling fondly  
as she thought about it. It was also a forbidden kata. Back in the Silver  
Millenium, Princess Serenity had been prohibited to doing any type of  
physical activity that was "dangerous and risky." Little did Queen Serenity  
know, Sailor Uranus had taught her many kata, in addition to archery and  
even sword-fighting.  
  
"Well, I say we go get some breakfast! We've been here for an hour, it's   
enough to satisfy Luna and Artemis, plus I'm famished," Minako said. "Trunks,  
why don't you join us?"  
  
"Oh, it's OK, I'm fine right here."  
  
"Aw, come on, eat with us," Usagi invited. "You've been up since five, you've  
been training nonstop since then, and the breakfast bar is going to close  
soon anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I hear they have great food... Bacon, Danish, eggs, toast, sausage,  
pancakes..." Minako drooled.  
  
"OK, OK, you've convinced me," Trunks said, smiling as they each used a towel  
to wipe their faces.   
  
"Good!" Minako said as they left the exercise room. "Now, just let me go  
change into something more appropriate to the public eye, eh?" she said,  
gesturing at her skin tight lime green and black outfit.  
  
Trunks colored, averting his gaze. "Yeah, sure, I'll go get washed up," he  
muttered as the two girls giggled.  
  
"And he blushes too... How cute..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan?" Minako called from the bathroom where she was washing her  
face.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi said as she buttoned up her light pink tee.  
  
"Trunks was very interested you you this morning, wasn't he?" she asked, her  
voice rather sly. "Last night too, ne?"  
  
Usagi paused. "He was just interested in my kata."  
  
"But last night?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"He was just being friendly!"  
  
The door opened. "Suuure, Usagi-chan. I saw the way he was looking at you.  
I'm the Senshi of Love, remember?"  
  
"Oh, Mina-chan! Silly baka!" Usagi said playfully, brushing her hair into two  
buns, looking at her reflection. "We just met yesterday!"  
  
"Don't you see it, Usagi? Do you not see the way he stares at you?"  
  
"I had my eyes closed in the exercise room!"  
  
"I'm serious, Usagi," Minako said, her solemn face in the mirror behind   
Usagi. "He sees you. He really sees you. You guys have that aura, that spark.  
The spark that many wish, dream, and even hope for all their lives to  
experience, even if it's just once. He looks at you beautifully... I want to  
make sure you're not blinded by certain... obstacles, to realize that Trunks  
could be the one for you. I'm the Senshi of Love, and I'd never lie to you.  
Not about something as important as this." Her words were softly spoken.  
  
Usagi stopped brushing, staring back at Minako in the mirror. "Mina-chan..."  
she whispered sadly. "You know I have Mamo-chan. We're destined."  
  
"You hold your destiny in your own hands!" Minako exclaimed. "It is fate we  
cannot control! It is fate that brought you to Trunks, and Trunks to you."  
  
Usagi looked down at her hands. "Mina-chan, please. I ask you not to speak of  
this again." She looked up. "If fate truly intends what you believe, it will   
carry on, with or without your help."  
  
"I understand," Minako said, sighing. "Well, let's go." They left, walking  
down the small hallway of their suite.  
  
Usagi peered into one of the open doors. "Hey," she said, recognizing the  
many books, the laptop, and the new digital camera. "Ami's not in her room!"  
  
"That's funny," Minako said. "Maybe she went down for breakfast when we were  
exercising."  
  
But when they got down to the breakfast bar, they saw no sight of their blue-  
haired friend. "Maybe she went for a morning swim?" Usagi suggested, grabbing  
a plate and adding pancakes to it.  
  
"Maybe," Minako said distractedly, filling her plate up with many delicious  
(fattening) breakfast foods. "Ahh, this is good stuff..." she said, taking a  
deep whiff of bacon. As they were loading up their plates, a familiar, child-  
like voice called out, "Usagi-chan! Here! Over here!"  
  
They both turned, finding Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten all at one table  
that was piled up with many full (and empty) dishes. Gohan was standing on  
his chair, waving his fork, calling, "Over here!" while sending flying egg  
bits from his fork to the surrounding tables.  
  
Both girls stifled their giggles and headed over to the table (Minako grabbed  
a biscuit first). Setting her plate down, Usagi greeted, "Good morning, all!  
How are you?"  
  
Chibi Trunks stared at her plate. "Whoa... Only a saiya-jin could eat that   
much."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing!" Chibi Trunks said quickly. "But you eat a lot... Where do you put  
it all?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten said, chewing on his toast. "You're so skinny!"  
  
"Goten!" Trunks said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's OK Goten. I just exercise a lot."  
  
"Ahh," Goten nodded wisely.  
  
"Trunks-san?" Minako asked. "Did you by any chance see our friend Ami down  
here? She wasn't in her room."  
  
Trunks shrugged, popping three slices of bacon in his mouth at once. "Sorry.  
Haven't seen her."  
  
"Gohan was missing this morning too," Goten said.  
  
"Really?" Minako said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Maybe they're off  
somewhere together!"  
  
"Ooh, maybe!" Usagi said, eyes lighting up as she distractedly reached for  
the large pitcher of orange juice in the middle of the table. And, as fate  
would have it in these wannabe fics, Trunks reached for it at the same time,  
resulting in their hands touching eachother.  
  
Minako gasped inwardly. 'There it is!' she thought. 'That's the spark I  
sensed before! I see it!' Sure enough, at the point where Trunks's and   
Usagi's fingers were touching was a beautiful golden aura, more powerful than  
Selene's silver aura of moonlight, and brighter than a super saiya-jin's  
golden aura of strength, both joined together in the simple touch of the  
human flesh. 'I've never seen it before... Not once in any of my lifetimes...  
It's amazing...' Unbeknownst to her, but it was the same golden color Mamoru  
had seen before also.  
  
"Oops!" Usagi cried, immediately pulling her fingers back with a blush. "I'm  
sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"No, no..." Trunks said in a rather distant voice. "It was my fault..." His  
hand did not move as he gazed at her. She stared back, not knowing what to  
say or do under his gaze. Luckily, an innocent child broke the tension.  
  
"'Tou-san has a hangover!" Goten said cheerily as he slurped his apple juice.  
"He was groaning when I woke up, and I learned some new words."  
  
The whole table laughed easily, breaking the spell. "My 'tou-san has one   
too!" Chibi Trunks said enthusiastically. "'Kaa-san made him move to the   
couch cuz he was being a--" Trunks quickly covered his younger self's mouth.  
  
Usagi laughed wholeheartedly, while Minako gave a distracted chuckle. She was  
trying to remember whether she had ever seen anything of the sort when Usagi  
and Mamoru were together, but her mind drew a blank. 'I thought not... Trunks  
has problems only Usagi can heal, and vice versa. I can sense it... He's so  
lonely... Much lonelier than Mamoru...' She looked up. 'Well, speak of the  
devil...' she thought as she watched Mamoru come up from behind Usagi with a  
deep, fierce look on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Usako..." Mamoru's voice growled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Good place to stop, I think... This took forever... I'm sorry it took so   
long... Not funny though, eh? Told ya so...  
  
Please review! Email too! I update sooner if you do!  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


End file.
